Project: Friends
by ma531419
Summary: It was a secret til Sharpay found out. Now their friends are out to trick them into admitting that they're together. A fun story based off an episode of Friends. Didn't really know how to summarize the story. Troyella, Zekepay, Chaylor, Jelsi
1. Chapter 1: Project Friends is a Go

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1: Project: Friends is a Go

"You cannot be serious…" Chad looked wide-eyed at the blonde in front of him.

Sharpay Evans nodded her head vigorously. "I swear I heard them over the phone." She shuddered, "So gross."

"They were seriously having phone sex?" Taylor took a generous sip of her wine.

"But why have they been keeping it a secret? And for how long?" Kelsi Neilson shook her brown curls in disbelief.

"I swear, I wish I knew, but I intend to find out." Sharpay arched her brows suggestively.

"That is the look that spells trouble." Ryan commented dryly. "And the last time you had that look it left a bitter taste in my mouth, literally."

"Relax Ry, unless you know something I don't then you have nothing to worry about…" Sharpay smiled coyly.

"Okay, so what are you thinking?" Zeke asked, bringing the freshly baked brownies and setting them on the coffee table in front of them.

"Well, I was watching TV and would love to see how well it would work in real life…" She tapped her pink and white manicured index finger on her chin thoughtfully, as she picked up a brownie with her free hand.

"What TV show was this?" Jason asked, taking a brownie and breaking it in half, giving part of it to Kelsi and biting greedily into his half.

"Friends…" Sharpay avoided all eye contact.

"Oh my God I know exactly what you're talking about!" Chad said jumping up. "The one where Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe mess with Chandler and Monica! Ah I love that one!"

"I'm sorry, but should I be concerned when my boyfriend has seen this, but I haven't?" Taylor asked, waving her hand with the empty wine glass around, indicating that she wanted another glass helping.

Picking up the bottle, Kelsi handed it to Taylor, "So we want to do the same to them?" She asked.

Sharpay nodded her head as she poured herself the rest of the contents of the wine bottle. "Look, Sharpay," Zeke hesitantly picked up his girlfriend's tiny hand, "that's a TV show, and honestly, you really think they're stupid enough to fall for that."

"Zeke's got a point." Ryan tipped his hat in Zeke's direction, "I mean come on Shar, we're a family, they'd know something was up."

"Yes, darling Ryan, but I'm an actress, this" she gestured around as if it held the situation at hand, "is what I do for a living so I could easily portray the role of Phoebe." She leaned back as the latest idea sunk in everyone's head.

"And you four girls live together so you could easily mess with her, and us guys could…" Chad tapped his afro thoughtfully.

"You two cannot seriously be considering this." Taylor tossed her hands up interrupting their train of thought, "It'll never work!"

"Well if it doesn't work then it'll at least get them to tell us what's going on…" Jason chimed in.

"And if they tell us what's going on then it did actually work, even if we didn't get to have any fun." Kelsi finished his thought.

"Okay, you" Taylor pointed at Jason, "weren't this smart in high school and you" she pointed at Kelsi, "were not this conniving and fun."

Jason rolled his eyes, "You all so did not give me enough credit." He muttered.

"Yes we did." Sharpay spat out, "You acted like an idiot, so you were treated like one."

"And you acted like and Ice Queen so you were treated like one." Jason's retort shut Sharpay up with the click of her teeth.

"Okay enough, this will never work, and I can't support you in this." Zeke calmly stated.

Sharpay rolled her brown smoky eyes obnoxiously, "Honestly Zeke, quit being a woman, I so don't need your support. I just need you to keep a secret."

Chad laughed, "Yeah, you and anyone else who doesn't want to participate will be the Joeys, Shar will be the Phoebe, and the rest of us will be the Rachels!" Chad clapped his hands enthusiastically, "It'll be so much fun!"

"I'm sorry, but how are you a grown up?" Ryan raised an eyebrow at his roommate. "And yeah, I'm in."

"Look Tay, Zeke, you don't have to like it, but just think about how much fun it will be…" Sharpay's voice floated over their heads for a moment.

"Maybe I've been drinking too much, but I'm in." Taylor said, downing the rest of her wine, "And I think I'm going to become a raging alcoholic by the end of this charade. The hospital will love that." She mumbled the end of her thought as she walked out of the room to get another bottle of wine.

"Fine, I'll help, but just a little. I'd much rather remain in the dark on this one." Zeke stood as the oven went off, "I'll just get the pizza out of the oven."

"Okay so we need to start small and then go big…" Sharpay muttered.

"Well didn't Phoebe subtly come onto Chandler while Rachel like sent laundry with Monica when she was 'doing laundry'?" Chad asked, leaning forward and grabbing a huge slice of pizza.

"That's going to be," Zeke started his warning.

"FUCKING HOT!!!!" Chad screeched, dropping the pizza onto the plush white carpet.

"MY CARPET!!" Sharpay's screech easily matched Chad's, if not going higher.

Chad looked up like a deer in headlights as Zeke rushed around and began cleaning up before the blood red tomato sauce could stain Sharpay's precious carpet, one of the only surfaces in the house that wasn't pink.

"Look Shar, just take a breath…" Taylor was using her soothing voice that worked so well on her patients.

"Don't use your psycho voice on me Taylor Nicole McKessie." Sharpay's voice was eerily quiet.

"Breath Sharpay, it won't do any good to kill Chad, remember, he's a Rachel…" Kelsi warned.

Sharpay stopped in her advance, "Rachel. You're going to be a damn good Rachel or I'll kick your ass to hell and back."

"Okay, so everyone's good? Chad promises to be a good Rachel and you'll leave him be. He didn't intentionally mean to ruin your carpet. And look," Jason pointed at the spotless floor, "Zeke even managed to get it off before it left a stain." Clapping his hands together he smiled, "So we've got a deal?"

"Can you not be an attorney for two seconds?" Sharpay tapped her foot impatiently.

"Are you on drugs or something cause you've gone more crazy than normal!" Taylor tossed her hands up in the air.

"Hello!" Sharpay waved a manicured hand in front of Taylor, "Still reeling from hearing the phone sex!"

"Get over it already Shar, it's not like you and Zeke don't do it too!" Taylor sighed dramatically.

"So you're speaking from experience then?" Sharpay smirked and Taylor had the decency to blush a crimson red.

"Alright already, enough with the fighting!" All eyes turned to Ryan who had been silent for a while, "So we're all good? We're going to get Troy and Gabriella?"

When everyone nodded, Chad clapped his hands together, "Project: Friends is a go."

Raise your hand if you think Mollie's crazy! Cause I definitely have both my hands up, well not now cause I'm typing, but I will when I'm done. I know, I know, yet another story. Shoot me, I'm a hopeless addict to creating situations where I'm in over my head.

Sorry for the serious lack of updates on everything else, my little brother just had a major surgery and is still in the hospital. Which is exactly where I'm sitting right now writing this. I'm bored of US History. I know we're a fascinating country and I know it's my major, but I can only take so much of it at one time. (Yeah, that was sarcasm ). Anyhow, I promise to dutifully update as soon as Alex gets out of the hospital. Which is Friday. But them I'm going out of town. So when I get back on Monday I promise to dutifully update like the good author I should be!

So tell me what you think about this cause I definitely wasn't sure at all, but hey, I was watching Friends and started thinking about it and couldn't stop thinking about it. So what do I do? I put my very scattered and not well thought out thoughts on FanFiction. Yeah, I need to work on that bad habit! Review!!

Mollie XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys it's Mollie. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, but things have been crazy around here. My best friend's dad just died and it was really sudden. I'm the only one that goes to school within driving distance of her house so I basically live in my car driving the two hours back and forth every night to be with her family. Plus I have finals in like a week…oh the joy of school….so I'm basically booked between helping with the funeral and studying for everything I have barely had time to take a breather, let alone write.

For the moment I've got the beginning of the new chapters to Dream, Life at EHS, and Welcome to Camp Rock written, when things slow down I'll be able to finish them and as I finish a chapter I promise to post it. Just stick with me, in like 2 weeks all this crap will be over and I'll be on summer vacation free to write whenever I want!

Thanks! Happy Easter!

Mollie XOXO


	3. Chapter 2: Break Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2: Break Up

Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi all sat back down on the sofa. The cleaning had been horrendous as usual.

"How is it every time one of those boys, and it only has to be one of them, steps in this house we end up cleaning for what seems to be hours on end?" Taylor asked dramatically.

"I feel like a proud mother right now." Sharpay let loose a small squeal.

"Well that's never good, what the hell have you done now?" The three heads in the living room turned to face the sparkling mocha eyes of their friend: Gabriella Montez.

"Oh Tay's being overly dramatic. I've rubbed off on everyone except for Kelsi…" Sharpay's eyes narrowed. "After 20 odd years you'd think it'd have worked by now."

Giggling, Kelsi took a swig of her water, "Nah, I'm just not a dramatic person." She shrugged her tiny shoulder and tossed a wink at Taylor and Gabriella as Sharpay huffed indignantly.

"I'm going to shower." The blonde tossed her long hair over her shoulder and turned on her heel, making a flourish exit from the living room.

"She's never going to change…" Taylor sighed.

"Hey, just think about Zeke, if all goes well he's going to spend the rest of his life with her. Or her life with him or whatever." Gabriella giggled as she plopped down onto the overstuffed light green sofa.

"All will go well, Sharpay wouldn't have it any other way." Kelsi noted observantly.

"And where were we today?" Taylor asked, abruptly changing the subject.

Gabriella sighed and tiredly ran a hand over her face, "Office. Fuck being a lawyer." She muttered darkly.

Taylor had to laugh, "I'm personally glad I didn't go the pre-law route with political science."

"Yeah, instead you get to live and breathe at a hospital 24/7." Gabriella pointed out.

"Hey now, hey now. I survived my three years as an intern, now I'm a resident, don't you forget it." Taylor smiled triumphantly.

"We remember." Kelsi and Gabriella giggled out the response.

"So this new case has you all wrapped up huh?" Kelsi asked quietly.

"This case might go to the state and then onto the Supreme Court. Hate crimes and discrimination are huge…" Gabriella sighed. Taking a sip of Sharpay's discarded water, "And of course Troy's car broke down, so I had to pick him up cause he couldn't get a hold of any of the guys and then I had to listen to him complain about being at my office on a Saturday, and I had to listen to the entire female population swoon over him."

"I'm sure he ate it all up too." Taylor commented dryly.

"Nah, he was a good boy." Gabriella giggled slightly. Kelsi and Taylor exchanged a quick look without Gabriella's knowledge.

"So how is Troy Boy?" Kelsi asked.

Gabriella sent a strange look her way, "Same as he was last night when we all saw him honey."

"Right, just checking." Kelsi shrugged her shoulders at the quizzical look on Gabriella's face.

"I think Sharpay's wrong, she has rubbed off on you." Gabriella lifted herself to her feet, "Well I think Sharpay's idea of a shower sounds superbly amazing. I'll be back." Taylor and Kelsi giggled as Gabriella mimicked Sharpay's actions of tossing her hair over her shoulder and exiting the room with all the grandeur she could muster.

"So we need to come up with something, cause it's Friday night…" Taylor commented.

"What does that mean…" Kelsi asked.

Taylor looked at her confused before rolling her eyes, "The gang doesn't have plans so she and Troy have plans. Their tradition…"

Kelsi's eyes lit up, "Right, I forgot, if we all don't do something they do…have since high school."

"Well what are they doing?" Taylor stood up and began pacing. After five minutes of silent thinking, Taylor sighed in defeat, "I think we need Sharpay."

Kelsi giggled, "It's sad that we can't do this on our own."

"Of course you can't do anything on your own." Sharpay sat down, still towel drying her hair, "You all need me for _everything _and you're just realizing it."

"Sharpay do you even know what we're talking about?" Taylor placed her hands on her hips as she stood in front of the 26 year-old drama queen.

Sharpay shrugged her boney shoulders, "No, but I do know you need me, otherwise you wouldn't have said it.

Kelsi giggled, "Tay, she's right, we need her, we need to come up with a way to mess with Troy and Gabi tonight. It's Friday and the gang doesn't have plans so they will."

Sharpay went silent, slowly contemplating what they could do, "Well what are they doing tonight?"

Both girls shrugged.

"Fonts of nothing." Sharpay sighed, "Well I suppose Zeke and I could have a crisis…we could interrupt Troyella's date. Wouldn't that be funny! Oh this is perfect. Zeke and I'll go out and then 'get into a fight' and he'll call Troy and I'll call Ella and we'll just frustrate them a little bit." Sharpay rubbed her hands together excitedly, "You know, just to get the ball rolling."

"Brilliant." Taylor and Kelsi chorused.

"What's brilliant?" Gabriella came out with a glass of ice water.

"Sharpay and Zeke are going out tonight and she's going to run vacation ideas off of him. We all need a fun group getaway, that the guys pay for." Taylor giggled.

"That does sound like fun. I'll run it by Troy tonight." Gabriella tapped her chin thoughtfully as she sat down, contemplating different places they could go.

"So what are you and Troy up to tonight?" Sharpay asked quietly.

Gabriella shrugged, "I think he wants to do a movie thing, but I don't know, say why are you all so curious about Troy today?"

The three girls shrugged together. Gabriella arched her eyebrows suspiciously but let it all go.

* * *

"Ready?" Sharpay giggled, as Zeke, Jason, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, and Kelsi all nodded their heads excitedly.

* * *

"Troooy. I can't watch the movie if you're doing that." Gabriella pushed herself to the opposite end of the sofa.

"Well sorry for wanting to make the most of the time I have with my girlfriend before Zeke and Sharpay come bursting through the door ripping each others' clothes off." Troy scooted further away from Gabriella as he said it, a pout adorning his features.

"Aww the poor baby." Gabriella pushed herself off the arm of the couch and went to cradle him against her chest. "Gabriella can make it all better." She said in her best baby voice.

"You bet your life you can." Gabriella let out a squeal as Troy pushed her over so that he was hovering on top of her. "You can make it all better." His husky voice was just above a whisper, causing Gabriella's breath to catch in the back of her throat.

An annoyed ring tone filled the air. "Damn it Sharpay!" Troy grunted as he pulled himself off of Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled apologetically, "Yes Pay?"

A sob echoed through the earpiece, "He and I and we and broke and fight and oh Ellie!"

"Whoa, Pay what's going on?" Gabriella stood up to pace the apartment.

"I'm sorry Ellie, I know I'm interrupting your date night or whatever." Sharpay sobbed while holding a thumbs up to the rest of the gang.

"Pay, it doesn't matter, what's going on?" Gabriella moved away from Troy's grasp and shook her head fervently.

"Zeke, broke up, huge fight, confusing…"

"Oh. My. God." Gabriella stopped pacing.

"Talk to me." Troy answered his phone. "Dude what's up?"

"I think I need to get drunk…" Zeke stuttered out.

"Why?"

"Shar and I just broke up." Zeke's voice was a whisper.

"Oh. My. God." Troy sat down quickly.

"I'll be right home Pay." Gabriella shut the phone off and sprinted to the kitchen where her purse lay on the counter.

"Look dude, do you need me to pick you up? We should probably do this here…."

"Troy!" Troy turned to face Gabriella who had her hand on the doorknob. "Love you babe." She called, unaware who was on the phone.

"You too." He gave her a wave before turning back to the phone.

"I'll be home soon man." The line went dead.

"They're fucking." Zeke said as he closed his cell phone.

"How do you know?" Chad asked jumping up and down.

"Well Gabriella clearly didn't know who Troy was on the phone with cause Shar had her so distracted and well, she called out 'love you babe'. It was so clear I could hear it perfectly." Zeke smiled proudly.

Sharpay grabbed his face and planted a firm kiss on his lips. "Get outta here, I'll see you later."

Zeke nodded and made his way to the door, "Remember, we've broken up." He looked directly at Jason who was always out of the loop.

"Got it." Everyone but Jason responded.

"Jason do you have it?" Zeke asked.

"Have what?" Jason looked away from the wall and towards Zeke.

"Someone fill him in." Zeke shook his head as he opened the door to the girls' apartment and left.

"Project: Friends is officially in motion now." Chad began jumping around, "We're gonna fuck with their minds, we're gonna fuck with their minds! Just like they're fucking in real life! And it's gonna be funny cause they're not going to know what hit them. And we're gong to prove that we're more creative than they are!" he sang.

"Chad, stop singing, we don't live in a musical." Taylor pulled him down onto the sofa next to her.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


End file.
